Library Romance
by BlindMouse
Summary: Dramione. Short Story. Warning: Bit OOC. Reviews always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters, places or anything of that sort used in this story. Only the storyline was my idea. Please tell me if any mistakes were made. And excuse the OOC bits, I tried.

* * *

As usual, Hermione was sitting in the library reading some old dusty books. Almost all of them had worn-out, brown covers. The girl had piled them all up and was looking through them one by one, doing a research for her history essay due to next week. She was fully concentrated on her homework when suddenly Draco appeared next to her. She didn't seem to notice at first, but then he began to speak:

"Granger, I need those."

"You could ask nicely, you know." replied Hermione, without bothering to even look up at the boy's face.

"No time to play games, Granger. I need the books to do the essay." He stared down at her, watching her perfect hands scribble down words. Why wasn't he allowed to be nice to her for once?... But his reputation would go down the toilet the second somebody found out.

At that moment he snapped out of his fantasy. Hermione had stopped writing and was now looking up at him, into his clear blue eyes. She had a grin on her sweet little face.

"Nice to see you're such a good listener! I said: sit down and we'll do the essay together."

Surprise showed itself as he heard what she had said, pleasant surprise, but he couldn't just sit down next to Potter's little friend and expect people to walk by as if nothing was going on! There weren't that many students in the library, in fact, it was almost empty, but he could not and would not risk it.

"You're out of your mind, Granger!" he said, trying to look angry.

"Sure, if you say so Draco, but I'm keeping the books." With that, Hermione stoop up, took the pile from the table in her arms and walked away.

Draco realized a few moments too late that the girl had managed to press a little piece of paper into his hand. He turned around just in time to see her shoot one last smile at him before she vanished behind the corner. He looked back at the paper in his hand, which was folded, and opened it:

_**9.00 PM; Library. -H.**_

There he stood, staring at what he had just received, disbelief written all over his precious face. This mission would be impossible, but he was going to try anyway. One day, he'll make her his princess. This was only just the beginning.

* * *

Like it says: it's just the beginning. Should I continue or try again?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quarter to nine, and Draco was still pacing around his bedroom. he had no idea what to do. Should he go to the library? Would Hermione be there or was this some kind of joke? The boy was sure nobody else would be there, not this late in the evening, but what did he have to expect? All these questions were driving him crazy, and not only him. Blaise had been sitting on his bed and was getting mad.

"Will you stop turning around in circles and calm down? You're making me go insane!"

Draco didn't feel like answering him, nor to have a fight, so he sat down on his own bed and looked out of the little window next to him. It was getting dark and cold outside now, and time was passing by. He soon would have to make a decision. Should he go downstairs or not?

While Draco was sitting in his room, Hermione was rushing through hers in the opposite tower of the school. She was looking for her best dress, which she would wear under her school robes to go down.

"Ginny! Where is the bloody red dress? I had it somewhere here a second ago!"

Ginny poked her head out of the bathroom door at the sound of her name.

"Hermione...", began the red haired girl.

"What?"

"You put it here a few minutes ago...", she continued on a very calm tone.

"Oh, sorry", said a guilty feeling Hermione. She walked to her friend who was holding the beautiful dress, and took it from her hand.

"I still can't believe you're actually going to meet Malfoy tonight.", said Ginny.

"Sometimes a girl has to break the rules to get what she wants, Ginny. He spoke to me today, so I grabbed my chance. I've had that little paper in my pocket for a while now, I wanted to get rid of it."

"Fine, fine, all good, you do what you want, as long as you leave Harry to me", replied the Weasley girl with a wink towards her roommate.

"I will", said Hermione, who was now streaking her bushy hair, trying to keep it down on her head. "Tell me, how do I look?"

"Perfect. Now run before you're late!" The redhead pushed her friend out of the door and sighed. "I still don't get what she sees in him."

She turned away, going back to the bathroom of their dorm, but only a second later there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened it again and an exited Hermione came back in.

"I forgot to put on my robes!" she yelled as she hurried to her bed to put them on. To her own surprise, Ginny hadn't noticed it either, but before she could say anything about it, the brown haired girl rushed out of the door once again.

Draco stood in front of a bookshelf, looking through the different books displayed in front of him. He has been walking through the empty library for about ten minutes now. He had no idea of the time. Maybe he was early? Maybe she was late? A part of him was still thinking it was some kind of sick joke. His blue eyes looked worried, and somewhere, somehow, also a bit lonely. He heard paces in the distance, waited for them to stop, then the boy turned around. There she was, the good-looking slim figure of Hermione was standing in the entrance. She had already left her school robes behind, somewhere in a corner in the hall.

"So you came..." she said, slowly and patient.

Draco didn't know whether to answer that or not. Instead, he just stared at her. All the hate he built up for her in these past years, this moment made him realize it was all a lie. Lies for his reputation, lies for his family.

Hermione stepped forward, and with every step she took he wanted her more. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, to ignore every rivalry that ever came between them.

At that moment, the boy and the girl were only inches apart, their noses almost touching. They were looking in each other's eyes. Draco felt the room getting hotter. he wanted to make a move towards her, but he found himself paralyzed.

Hermione seemed calm, but inside she was freaking out. She wasn't sure what to do now, so she tried to push all her worries aside, and let instinct take over, hoping the blond boy in front of her wouldn't make her regret this.

She leaned in, still looking into Draco's clear eyes, until their lips touched. The boy closed his eyes and placed one hand on the side of her face, the other on her waist. They shared a passionate moment, until Irma Pince, the librarian, came in.

It took the older woman a moment to realize what was going on, then she stared screaming.

"OUT OF MY LIBRARY YOU TWO! OUT! NOW!"

The two students looked up and ran out as fast as they could, hand in hand. They reached an empty hall and sat down on the floor, laughing.

* * *

I hope you liked it!


End file.
